Lincoln Loud
Sean Ryan Fox (piloto) Grant Palmer (S1E01A - S1E22B) Collin Dean (S1E23A-S3E18A) Tex Hammond (S3E18B-kasalukuyan) Franciesca Nicolas Cruz |inspirasyon = Chris Savino (karakter) Kalye ni Chris Savino (pangalan) |edad = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lincoln/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Elementarya Empleado sa Gus' Games and Grub |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = |kalaban = |pirma = center|120px}} Si Lincoln Loud ay ang protagonista ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na labing isang taong gulang, si Lincoln ang gitnang anak, at ang tanging anak na lalaki ng Pamilyang Loud. Ang kanyang pinaka nakakainis na ugali ay ang pagbabasa ng mga komiks, manga, at nobela na suot lamang ang kanyang damit na panloob. Si Lincoln ay madalas na nagsasalita sa mga manonood kung paano siya nakakakuha sa paligid ng kanyang madalas-gulong sambahayan, ang mga kalokohan ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae, at iba pang mga bagay na ginagawa niya. Kasama si Lucy, siya ang pinaka tahimik sa 11 na magkakapatid. Personalidad Si Lincoln ay isang mabait at mahusay na kahulugan ng tao, na palaging naghahanap ng kasiyahan, at nag-iisip tungkol sa kapakanan ng iba. Bilang ang nerd ng pamilya, kasama si Lisa, Lincoln ay isang masigasig na tagahanga ng mga librong komiks, manga, mga bidyo games, pantasya at kwento ng katha sa agham, na tipikal na interes para sa isang batang lalaki sa kanyang edad. Ang kanyang paboritong komiks ay Ace Savvy, David's Castle, at Comix Jokes. Ang kanyang paboritong banda ng musika ay SMOOCH gaya ng nakikita sa "For Bros About to Rock". Siya ay kilala bilang "ang taong na may plano", dahil karaniwan niyang nagpapaliwanag ng mga plano na may isang partikular na layunin, karamihan sa mga ito ay para sa kanyang sariling mga benepisyo. Ang kanyang mga plano bihirang magtagumpay dahil sa kanyang sariling makasarili at walang ingat na mga desisyon o sa pamamagitan ng pagkasira ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae. Kapag napupunta siya sa malayo, lagi siyang makahanap ng solusyon kahit na nangangahulugan ito na parang hitsura ng isang tanga, tulad ng nakikita sa "Making the Case" at sa "Sleuth or Consequences". Ang matalik na mga kaibigan ni Lincoln ay sina Clyde, Zach Gurdle, Rusty, Liam, at Ronnie Anne. Minsan, sinusubukan niyang mag-hang out kasama ng iba pang mga bata, ngunit ang natitirang bahagi ng kanyang panlipunang buhay ay hindi pa talaga na-ginalugad. Siya ay isang indibidwal na tao na may limitadong karanasan ng pagtutulungan ng magkakasama sa kaibahan ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae na nagtutulungan bilang mga kasama sa silid, na ipinakita sa "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Karamihan sa mga oras na Lincoln ay tahimik at nakakarelaks, ngunit kung minsan siya ay nagkakasakit kapag siya ay inis, o kapag may mali. Gayundin siya ay naging mapagpasensya, lalo na sa kanyang mga kapatid na babae. Ang kanyang pinakadakilang takot ay ang pagbagsak ng pamilya, tulad ng ipinakita sa "Butterfly Effect", kasama ang pagiging kinasusuklaman ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae, tulad ng ipinapakita sa "Making the Case". Isang bagay na ipinakita ni Lincoln ay siya ay isang multi-aspeto na tao. Dahil sa isang pamumuhay na may sampung kapatid na babae, bawat isa ay may iba't ibang pagkatao, siya ay iniakma sa kanila, upang makipag-usap siya sa alinman sa kanila, at tulungan sila sa kanilang mga gawain na walang problema. Ang pamumuhay sa isang babaeng dominado ng pamilya ay naging dahilan upang bumuo siya ng karaniwang mga katangiang pambabae, tulad ng kabaitan, pagiging sensitibo, pagluluto, kaalaman sa kaalaman ng mga babae, at mga kasanayan sa pagtahi. Gumaganap siya bilang "Jack of All Trades" sa lahat ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae. Siya ay hindi kasing ganda ng kanyang mga kapatid na babae sa kung ano ang ginagawa nila, ngunit siya ay sapat na kakayahan upang mapabilib, at tulungan sila sa kanilang ginagawa: tulad ng pagtulong kay Lucy na isulat ang kanyang mga tula, na isang hakbang na mauna kay Luan sa kanyang mga biro, pagpigil kay Lisa sa kanyang eksperimento mula sa sumasabog sa pamamagitan ng pagdaragdag ng isang kemikal, pagtulong kay Leni sa kanyang pagdisenyo ng fashion, at pagkuha ng football ni Lynn sa "Project Loud House". Siya rin ang nag-iisang Luna na nagkakaloob kapag ang mga kapatid na Loud House ay naglalaro ng mga instrumento sa "House Music". Ang episode na "Study Muffin" ay nagpakita na siya ay isang responsableng estudyante, may mahusay na grado, at hindi talaga kailangan ang isang tagapagturo, hindi tulad ng Lynn, Lucy, Lana, at Lola. Kaya ginawa siya bilang ikalawang matalino sa magkapatid na Louds, kasunod ni Lisa. Si Lincoln ay isang mapag-tanggap, mahabagin at magalang na tao, dahil hindi siya nagpapakita ng masamang hangarin sa mga adoptive gay na magulang ni Clyde, o sa Down Syndrome ni CJ. Si Lincoln ay di mapaniniwalaan o kapani-paniwala na kalmado, tulad sa episode na "Not a Loud", siya ay hindi nagulat tungkol sa posibilidad ng pagiging ampon. Siya ay kalmado din, nang sabihin niya sa kanyang mga magulang ang tungkol sa mga pahiwatig na nagpapalagay sa kanya na siya ay ampon. Hitsura Tulad ng karamihan sa mga karakter, si Lincoln ay payat, at may isang malaking, bilog ang ulo na may maikling puting buhok, at isang malaking tuft ng kanyang buhok na kadikit. Mayroon siyang overbite, na may isang kilalang tipak na ngipin sa harap, nakikita ang mga bag sa paligid ng kanyang mga mata, at mga pekas sa kanyang mga pisngi. Tulad ng ilan sa kanyang mga kapatid na babae, mayroon din siyang kulay-abo na mga takipmata. Sa "Making the Case", inihayag na mayroon siyang isang piraso ng buhok ng dibdib. Sa "The Whole Picture", pinalaki ni Lincoln ang kanyang unang bigote na buhok. Ang kanyang puting buhok ay isang natatanging katangian kay Lincoln. Isa lang siya sa pamilya na may ganitong kulay ng buhok, dahil ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae ay isang kulay-kape, o isang kulay ginto (maliban kay Lucy, na ang buhok niya ay kulay itim, at sa "Spell It Out", ito ay napatunayan na siya ay may natural na kulay). Si Lincoln ay karaniwang nagsuot ng orange polo shirt, asul na maong, kulay abong medyas na may asul at pulang guhit, at puting sports na sapatos na may pulang guhitan. Ang kanyang pajama ng damit ay isang orange na pantalon na may pantalong pantalon, ngunit kung minsan ay nagsuot siya ng orange t-shirt at ang kanyang damit na panloob. Ang kanyang swimsuit ay isang pares ng orange trunks. Palagi niyang binabasa ang kanyang mga librong komiks sa puting salawal at medyas, ngunit sa ilang mga pagkakataon, binabasa niya ang kanyang mga librong komiks sa kanyang buong kasuotan. Ang kanyang kasuotan sa taglamig ay binubuo ng isang pulang amerikana, na may pulang guwantes, isang kayumanggi na sumbrero, at kayumanggi na bota. Nagsusuot din siya ng kayumanggi na ice skates. Ang ikalawang-nakatatandang kapatid ni Lincoln, na si Leni, ay lubos na mahilig sa kanyang puting buhok. Sinasabi niya ito ay nagpapaalala sa kanya ng kanilang Pop-Pop, at nagtatanggol kung sinuman ang bumibiro kay Lincoln, tulad ng ipinapakita sa "Chore and Peace" at "Ties That Bind". Reperensya ar:لينكولن بصوت عال el:Λίνκολν Λάουντ en:Lincoln Loud de:Lincoln Loud es:Lincoln Loud he:לינקולן רעש ru:Линкольн Лауд pl:Hieronim Harmidomski fr:Lincoln Loud pt-br:Lincoln Loud id:Lincoln Loud it:Lincoln ja:リンカーン ラウド ms:Lincoln Loud vi:Lincoln Loud zh:林肯 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Lalaki Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud